An Annodyte in Heat
by ZombiChick67
Summary: Gwen's been slipping into her womanly wiles more easily lately, and she's attracting all sorts of attention... But why? A visit from Verdona leaves her with an explanation... and a dilema. The angst comes later on. This is my first story: be kind!
1. Tongue Hockey

**Yo. This is my first ever story published on here. It may not be very funny right now, but I like to think that it'll get more interesting as we trundle along. Please review, please add to your alerts, Gwevin all the way! Xx ZombiChick67 xx. **

_~ . * . * . * . ~_

"Gwen?"

"Huh?" Gwen Tennyson snapped out of her trance (read: pointlessly staring out the window) and looked back and forth between her boyfriend Kevin Levin and her cousin Ben Tennyson. "What?"

"I said your name a dozen times, already! Do you want anything from Mr Smoothies?" Ben asked, already half out the door. With a start, Gwen _really_ looked out the window and saw that they were indeed in the parking lot of Mr Smoothies.

Feeling mildly embarrassed, she shook her head. "No thanks."

"You sure? Last chance on the apple and bubble-gum smoothy," Ben offered.

"Ugh. Get out of my ride before you make me sick, Tennyson. Can't you drink something _normal_ for once?" Kevin said, disgusted.

"Hey, an interesting drink for an interesting guy," Ben shrugged before leaving the car entirely and heading towards the buzzing lights of Mr Smoothies. As soon as he was gone, Kevin turned and looked seriously at his girlfriend.

"Alright, now that your goofy cousin's out of the way, do you feel like telling me why you were spaced out the entire time we were driving here? It was a two hour drive back from the Plumbers station, so I know that either you were really bored or really pissed about something. Which is it?" Kevin asked.

"Was that pun intended?" Gwen asked, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Huh?"

"You know – 'spaced out'." Kevin just stared at her until she dropped her joking tone all together. She sighed and looked at her hands. "It's neither, Kevin. I'm not mad, and I wasn't bored. I was just thinking…"

When she didn't go on, Kevin prompted her. "What were you thinking about for two whole hours?"

"Oh you know -" Gwen waved her hands about in the air randomly "- Just stuff."

"_What stuff?_" Kevin said through clenched teeth, clearly not in the mood for Gwen's generalizations. If it had been anyone else, there would be an argument right there, but Kevin knew Gwen well enough to know when she was avoiding an important subject, even though she was normally a pretty open book. Gwen also knew Kevin well enough to know that the tone of voice he was using, though gruff on the surface, meant that he was concerned about her.

Even with their understanding, Gwen was still not one to be trifled with. She glared at him so fiercely that he baulked a little. "I was thinking about things that I will share when I feel the time is right," she said through teeth clenched even harder than Kevin's were. Wise enough to know that he would get his balls ripped off if he pried further, Kevin remained silent.

They sat in angry silence for a while (well, angry on Gwen's part – Kevin was just being smart, for once) until about a minute later when Gwen exhaled and relaxed her stiff posture. Glancing around at Kevin's familiar, dark profile, she raised one hand and ran her fingers through his unruly locks.

"Time for a trim, I see," she teased "I'm thinking maybe a number two cut."

Kevin snorted, and in that one, gross little noise, Gwen knew that he had no intention of letting the subject go, but for the time being she was forgiven. Hoping to get him to forget a little more (but mostly for her own pleasure), she put two fingers under his chin and turned his face towards her. Smirking a little, she undid her seatbelt and leant over the gearshift to kiss him. If he was surprised, he sure didn't show it.

True to his nature, while Gwen just wanted an innocent little kiss, Kevin wanted more, which he showed by cupping the back of her head in one of his big, strong hands and running the tip of his tongue along her lower lip.

'_Oh why not? Just this once, though,_' Gwen thought, taken a little by surprise at her own daring: normally when they were kissing and he did this, she either refused to let him in, or broke apart from the kiss. But this time, she opened her lips a good two centimetres, letting him have full access to her mouth. And in another moment of daring, Gwen wrapped her hands around the back of his neck and pulled him in a little closer. Kevin paused for a millisecond out of surprise, but then joyously moved in for the kill.

But, in true Tennyson fashion, Ben entered the car with a smoothy in his hand. Before Kevin's tongue could make acquaintances with Gwen's mouth (the poor boy didn't even make it past her lips!), Ben exclaimed, "Ew! Oh, gross, you two! Can't you keep your hands off of each other for two minutes?"

Kevin closed his eyes, let his head fall back and groaned loudly in frustration as Gwen jerked back, startled by Ben's sudden appearance in their cosy moment. The eyes that met Ben's innocent ones in the rear-view mirror were the eyes of a madman.

"Tennyson, you can't just let me have _anything_, can you?" Kevin growled. Gwen bit her lower lip (that was still tingling) to stop a laugh from escaping as she busied herself with doing up her seatbelt again and pretending to fix her collar.

"Excuse me, but sticking your tongue down my cousin's throat isn't my definition of _nice_," Ben argued as Kevin pulled out of the parking lot and onto the main road. Kevin said nothing, and it was all Gwen could do not to burst into wild laughter right then and there.

They all drove in silence, Ben still mildly disgusted, Kevin disgruntled and pouty, and Gwen fighting to keep a straight face. They pulled up to Ben's house first, and then headed off to Gwen's. As Kevin pulled up to the two-storey house, he looked at her with hope sparkling in his grey eyes. Her sudden sexual prowess gone, Gwen settled for kissing him on the cheek and leaving the car.

Just as she was going in the front door, she heard a voice call out, "That's _it_?" before she closed the door. Not bothering with the poker face any more, Gwen laughed and laughed until she was bent double with tears streaming down her face.


	2. Not such a sweet dream

**Second chapter, woo! Please comment and add to your watch list. Xx ZombiChick67 xx **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything of the Ben 10 franchise, even though if I did, there would be a whole lot more episodes dedicated to Gwen and Kevin!**

**_~ . * . * . * . ~_**

_Panting. _

_Moaning. _

_Fevered kisses everywhere. _

_Soft fabric under hasty hands. _

_Shirts hitting floors. _

_The sharp rip of a foil packet being ripped open – _

"Gah!" Gwen sat up sharply, clutching her chest with her hand, breathing heavily. She glanced around wildly, but there was nothing around her but the bedroom she had lived in for the past seventeen years of her life. Soft morning light was colouring her room in a soft, golden glow as the Sun began to rise and the day began.

"Where did _that_ come from?" Gwen mumbled to herself, pushing her red hair from her face. She _never_ had sex dreams, and if she ever did, she sure as Hell didn't remember them; but now she could almost _feel_ hands touching her body in places that if it were real life, she'd beat them to death and use a whole fistful of rape whistles at once.

Taking several deep, slow breaths to calm herself down, Gwen glanced at the clock and decided that now was a good a time as any to get ready for school.

Now, normally Gwen couldn't really remember her dreams: She once dreamt about being a champion horse rider, the wind making her hair stream out behind her, the feel of the horse moving powerfully beneath her to leap over jumps – it was so real! By the time she finished brushing her teeth, she only remembered being on a horse; by lunchtime, she couldn't remember what the horse's name was; by the end of school, she didn't know what colour the horse was; and by the time she got home, she only remembered the wonderful feeling of soaring through the air.

But this was different. Gwen remembered everything vividly. She tried not to think of what was inside the foil package as she shampooed her hair by singing in French – loudly. It helped a little, but not much. She shook her head viciously as she was eating her breakfast and as a result almost choked.

"Headshaking not good for eating," she wheezed after sending a clump of cornflakes sailing through the air with an almighty cough. "Must remember that."

At 8:15, same as every morning, Gwen heard two honks from a car outside, signalling Kevin's arrival. She used to either walk or take the bus to school, but about three months ago, Kevin started offering to do it (at first he grumbled a bit about getting up early, but Gwen pointed out to him that getting up in the A.M every so often wouldn't kill him). With her exams, normal homework, and alien fighting taking up most of her day-to-day schedule, Gwen took as much time as she could grab to be together with Kevin.

She strolled out the door, locking it behind her, and slipped into the front seat of Kevin's third greatest love (the first being Gwen, and a very close second being money), his car. Just as she turned to say good morning, a thunderbolt hit her. Her eyes grew to the size of plates and she snapped her head back to the front of the car.

"Good… morning?" Kevin said, confused at Gwen's bizarre behaviour.

"Morning," she squeaked. Kevin opened his mouth to say something, but before he could, Gwen went into hyperjibber. "Well we'd best head off then, shouldn't we? Don't want to be late now, do we? Well, I certainly don't, uh-uh, no siree-bob, mm-mm, not me. You know what they say: the early bird catches the worm. Of course the worm in that statement isn't a real worm, because if it was the no-one'd be early, not even me. Well I suppose you'd come early if you had a pet bird and you were low on bird seed, or if you were one of those guys who studied bugs. What're they called again? Etymologists or something? Or do they only study insects? It doesn't really matter anyways, a worm is a worm is a worm. Speaking of worms, I think they can live something like three days with only half their bodies… or maybe it's three weeks? Or perhaps it's that they can grow a new half. Wouldn't it be cool to split yourself into two? You'd be like the Hydra from those Greek myths. You know – the big snake thingy that breathed acid and lived in the swamp. It sounds crazy now, but maybe it was some sort of alien. I'm not sure, you know. Well we're here, thanks Kevin, bye!" Gwen rambled, pecking him quickly on the cheek, grabbing her bag and bolting out the door.

'_Good. Very smooth Gwen, talk like an idiot for ten minutes why don't you?_' Gwen angrily berated herself in her head on the way to her first class. '_You are so weird lately – what's wrong with you?_'

"I'm not sure," Gwen muttered to herself. "Oh yeah, _that's_ healthy Gwen, start talking to yourself. Just buy twenty cats and a house that smells like pee and you'll be golden."

"What's that Miss Tennyson?" Mr. Goldbrenner asked, turning away from the French they had to translate. "Something to share?"

"Je suis tres désolé, Monsieur. Goldbrenner."

**_~ . * . * . * . ~_**

Leslie Gore's 'Sunshine, Lollipops and Rainbows' began chiming away merrily from the recesses of Gwen's handbag. As irritated as she was at Ben for changing her ringtones all the time, she couldn't be bothered changing it to anything else and, if she was honest with herself, she kind of liked it. Fishing her sensible green phone out, Gwen glanced at the caller ID before answering. It was Kevin.

Gwen paused, her thumb hovering over the little green phone button on her keypad. Then she sighed. "If you hadn't been a complete dork this morning, this wouldn't be happening right now," she muttered darkly to herself. "You're in an adult relationship now, now start acting like it!" Gwen forced herself to push the button and hold the phone up to her ear.

"Hey Kevin," she said, trying to be casual.

"Don't 'Hey Kevin' me, Gwen," Kevin's husky voice growled at her "You were a total weirdo in the car today, you were thinking about 'stuff' -" Even though Gwen couldn't see him, she knew that he would be making quote marks in the air with his fingers when he said the last word "- for two hours, and you actually _let_ me slip you some tongue for the first time yesterday! What's up with you?"

"You know, technically you _didn't_ manage to -" Gwen began, trying to go back on her attempt to be a grown-up, but Kevin wasn't having any of it.

"Yeah, I know Gwen: I was there," Kevin interrupted somewhat bitterly, making Gwen smile a little. "You're always telling me that I have to be more 'open' with you, and I am -"

"You think you're _open_?" This was news to her "The last time you were 'open' with me was when you told me that you once peed on a cop car!"

"You're always telling me that I have to be more 'open' with you am I am!" Kevin said loudly, drowning her out "_Most of the time_. But this is a two-way street, Gwen. Give and get, you know?"

"Wow. Who's been watching Oprah lately?" Gwen teased. After copping an earful of silence on the other end of the line, she sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose with her right hand, switching the phone to her left. "Okay, I'll come clean. I so don't want to be doing this over the phone, but… okay, uh, hold on for two secs while I find a more private place." Kevin grunted his agreement. Glancing around her, Gwen slipped out of the doors that lead to the vast, open outdoor areas of her school. Walking around some freshmen who were sitting on the grass studying and enjoying the sunshine, Gwen found a secluded spot underneath a tree, and when she was satisfied that no-one was within hearing distance, she went back to the phone.

"Okay. Kevin, the reason why I was acting weird this morning was…" Time to be an adult "… was…" Do it, damn you! "It was…"

"C'mon, spit it out lady: I don't have all day."

"I had a sex dream about you," Gwen blurted out. She gripped her face tightly with her free hand and felt her cheeks positively burning with embarrassment. Her eyes were slammed shut and she cringed like it was an Olympic event. A stunned silence fell on her ears, but she was too busy cringing and writhing in silent mortification to really care.

"You – what?" Normally it was either funny or exasperating when Kevin sounded so bewildered, but it was only the fact that her credit hadn't expired yet that kept Gwen from digging a hole in the ground and spending the remainder of her adolescent life there. "A-A sex dream? You had… about _me_?"

"Kinda." '_If I leave now, I can be on the moon in twenty minutes_,' Gwen thought. "_It won't be that bad, living off of moon rocks or moon berries or something._"

"Oh." Wait, what?

"Oh? Is that it?"

"You, a smoking hot alien karate master had a sex dream about _me_: an ex-felon, obsessed with his car. To be honest, it's a little flattering." Did he seriously just say 'flattering'? "It's more than flattering: it's actually pretty damn hot." There we go, back to normal Kevin Levin.

Gwen shook her head in amazement, red ponytail swishing back and forth. "You're amazing."

"I bet I was," Kevin smirked "I bet I made you absolutely, insanely cra-". Gwen hit the 'End call' button, ending the conversation before he could lay on the smut too thickly. There was no doubt in her mind that he would be making subtle, innuendo jokes for weeks, but she could handle it so long as Ben didn't catch on. If Ben got a whiff of this story, he would tease her even worse than Kevin will. Plus, your cousin isn't someone you really want knowing about your sex life, even if it wasn't real.


	3. 16 and Pregnant

**Yo. This is chapter three, y'all! Get pumped. I was looking over my chapters so far, and I feel like they're too short and a bit too dirty. What do you guys think? **

**Lunar Roja: ****¡Muchas gracias! Estoy usando Google Translate para esto, así que por favor perdone cualquier error que podía hacer. Estoy tan encantado de que te gusta la historia! Estoy trabajando en el próximo capítulo, por lo que tiene usted alguna sugerencia para mí? **

**(In English): ****Thank you so much! I'm using Google Translate for this, so please forgive any mistakes I may make. I'm so delighted that you like the story! I'm working on the next chapter, so do you have any suggestions for me? (That goes for all you English speakers too ;] ).**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except for my boots. They are the quite possibly best things I have ever owned. **

**_~ . * . * . * . ~_ **

That day couldn't be finished soon enough. After what had had to be the most awkward phone conversation of her life, Gwen had to suffer through twenty more minutes of sport before it was dismissal time. Sport was easy enough, don't get me wrong, but Gwen was still preoccupied. It was hard not to be: Kevin knew that Gwen never had any real hard-core sexual desires of any kind, apart from perhaps some shoes or a shirt she wanted. Then it became personal and very, very real. But her admitting that she had had a sex dream about him had to have come as a shock to him. So why was he so okay with it? He was a man, after all, so maybe he had thought about it so much that it didn't surprise him.

'_Gross_,' Gwen thought, wrinkling her nose, '_I'd like to think that he doesn't picture us doing it all the time, but then again, I know how immature and perverted adolescent boys are. I just thought that he would be different._'

"Tennyson! Are you blind? Go for the ball!" Coach Anderson yelled at her. They were doing soccer in sport for the next two or three weeks, and were in the middle of a game. Since she fought monsters all the time _and_ did her regular karate classes, Gwen was very good at most sports.

Snapping out of her pondering, Gwen began jogging down the field after the ball along with a few of her teammates. She overtook them and stood to the side, making herself open and available to anyone who needed her. With her position secured, she went back to her musings.

'_Kevin _is_ different: he's changed so much since I've known him. He's not that poor, angry eleven year old kid anymore who got through the day by fighting someone or something. He's still pretty aggressive sometimes, and he still likes to clobber people, but he's become more mature, right?_'

"GWEN!" Her teammate Kelly roared at her as she booted the ball in Gwen's direction. In an instant, she had her game face on and she was dribbling the ball down towards Craig, their top striker. Dodging attacks and feints left right and centre Gwen powered down the grass and kicked the ball with explosive force towards Craig. He bumped it off of his chest and kicked it towards the goals. Gwen and her team held their breath as they watched it soar straight past the goalkeeper's right knee and slam into the netting behind them. Gwen raised her hands in triumph: Her team was eight points ahead and there were only four minutes left in the game. The last little while of the game dissolved onto groups of people chatting, a few more playing for fun and a whole lot of teasing the losers.

Of course, with all of this going on, there was no-one left alert enough to notice the hooded figure standing in the shadows with a smile on their lips and a mysterious twinkle in their eye.

**_~ . * . * . * . ~_ **

As Gwen was getting changed back into her street clothes at the end of the day, she became aware of a lot of whispering and hushed, serious tones in the halls. She walked up to Caroline, a good friend of hers who was standing with her other friend Michelle. They were both so engrossed in their muted discussion that neither of them noticed Gwen's arrival.

Gwen tapped Caroline's shoulder, making the poor girl jump a mile in the air and spin around quickly. "Oh, Gwen. It's you," she sighed, a hand on her heart. "You gave me such a fright."

"Sorry," Gwen apologised, smiling light-heartedly "I was just wondering if you guys knew what everyone's talking about. And don't tell me that it's nothing important because the whole school is buzzing."

"Didn't you hear? Donna Welsh is pregnant!" Caroline muttered, her English accent thick with pity. Gwen felt her eyes grow wide and her jaw drop: Donna Welsh was a well-liked girl in the year below Gwen. She was in the Student Council with Gwen and judging by the few conversations they've had, she seemed like an average, nice girl.

"Whoa! You're not serious are you?" Gwen asked, dropping her voice to match Caroline's.

"I know! Apparently it was at some college party -"

"No, I heard that it was at her boyfriend's house," Michelle interrupted. She flicked her dark hair from her eyes and went on. "I heard that he took her to his place on her birthday and they started making out and stuff, but then it got serious. They used protection and everything, but…" She shrugged. "Apparently they aren't 100% effective, you know?"

"Oh wow. Poor Donna! Does anyone know how she is?" Gwen whispered. As a general rule, she didn't like to gossip too much, or stick her nose too far into other people's business, but when a big bombshell like this came around, she couldn't help but want to know.

Caroline shook her head, curls bouncing every which way. "She wasn't in my English class today, and I don't think she was in Home Ec. either. I heard that her dad tried to get her to have it aborted, but her mum said that it was her choice. She could either be having a sonogram or an abortion, for all we know."

"She's so young," Michelle sighed, suddenly grave. "It really makes you think, doesn't it? I mean, that could've been one of you guys." Michelle was a proud lesbian who had come out loud and proud last year when she had kissed her girlfriend Susanne on the lips when she came to walk her home.

Gwen felt her cheeks heat up as Caroline nodded knowingly. Gwen left hastily, telling them that she was going to be late for a meeting with a friend. She actually felt sort of shaken, but she tried not to attract too much attention as she navigated her way through the halls that were filled with students eager to escape school. Gwen snagged a spot in the shade of a big tree out the front of the school as she waited for Kevin.

Sixteen. Donna was sixteen and pregnant. Gwen couldn't even begin to imagine what Donna must've been feeling, being forced to choose between killing off the life that was growing inside of her or keeping it and growing up before she even had her licence. Gwen picked up a leaf from the ground and absent-mindedly began shredding it, starting at the edges and working her way along the veins. From the few snippets of news she had picked up randomly before this whole pregnancy thing, Donna had met her boyfriend (Shaun, or Simon, or Seymour or something like that) only about three months before her birthday, i.e. the night she got knocked up. Gwen had only barely begun to wonder about what he must be feeling like (and before she could demolish another maple leaf) when she saw Kevin's eye-catching car pull up. Kevin honked twice as Gwen got up from the ground, collected her things and wiped the dirt from her bum.

She opened the back doors and tossed her bags in before opening the front door and sliding into the leather shotgun seat.

"So," Kevin said, smirking as he began pulling out of the school's driveway.

"So what?" Gwen replied in a monotone, still thinking about Donna.

"You think that I'm so hot that you dreamt about doing it with me." Gwen groaned and buried her face in her hands, face as crimson as her hair as the memory of telling Kevin washed over her, back from being blissfully forgotten in light of the new news she had received.

"It's okay Gwen: I'm a very good-looking guy. Not many women have been able to resist my charms, even in their dreams," Kevin said loftily, winking at her. Still red, Gwen glared at him.

"Just keep your eyes on the road, Kevin."

"It's perfectly normal, you know," Kevin went on, ignoring her and her seething glare "Girls are like tourists during their first stay in La Vegas." Seeing Gwen's bemused frown, he explained: "They're overwhelmed, totally sucked in by me. They come from miles around, just to -"

"_Excuse me?_"

"Did-Did I say _come_ from miles around?" Kevin faltered, clearly scared by Gwen's incredulous stare. "I meant _came_. They _came_ from miles around. Not anymore though, nuh-uh, nope. No girls for me but you, Gwen. Did I mention that you look especially clean today? You smell like soap: very nice."

Gwen couldn't help but giggle at Kevin's babbling, but that soon washed away as she thought of Donna once more.

"Gwen? It's about now that you normally say something like, 'Kevin, you're so wonderful', or 'Kevin, you're so immature', or 'Kevin, you just ran another red light'," Kevin informed her, putting on a high, girly voice for Gwen's parts. Gwen half-smiled: even in the worst of times, he could make Gwen smile.

"I'm just thinking of this girl at my school, Donna Welsh. She's in the year below me and she's pregnant." Gwen heard a low whistle from Kevin. "She got knocked up by her boyfriend on her _birthday_. Can you believe it?"

"Happy birthday to Donna," Kevin said grimly. "But isn't it sorta their fault? Like, for not using -"

"They used protection, Kevin," Gwen said sternly, but then her voice became disbelieving "They did everything right, and she's still pregnant. That poor girl." They drove the rest of the way in silence, but just as they were rounding the last corner from her house, Gwen glanced at Kevin's profile. He was frowning slightly, and looking very serious and considerate. Suddenly, Gwen felt her pulse begin to race. In a matter of seconds, her heart was pounding like a drum and her blood seemed to be fizzing in her veins. It scared Gwen, how quickly her body had just suddenly become so alive and alert. It was as though she could hear every leaf on the tree rustling and sighing, every thumpety thump of her heart.

And Kevin's.

He was oblivious to her faster-than-normal breathing until he pulled up next to her house and looked over at her, doing a double take. Gwen drank in his expression (mildly freaked), but she had no idea why. She didn't know it, but when Kevin looked in her eyes at that moment, he saw something crazed in there. Something… wild. He was a little afraid at the wild thing that had taken hold of his sexually-placid girlfriend, but he looked twice and found out something that he was pretty okay with:

She was totally hot when she was looking at him like she wanted to jump his bones.

Gwen slowly and deliberately undid her seatbelt, opened the car door and stepped out. She saw the disappointment in Kevin's eyes and a perfectly wicked idea came into her mind. Did she, Gwen Tennyson, dare to execute the goodbye that would give them both what they needed?

Pssh, yes!

She walked around the hood of the car to Kevin's door, opened it and leant forward to unbuckle his seatbelt. When it had retracted, she turned and smiled at him, earning a smirk in return. Gwen had about 40 things in her head that she could do that she thought only happened in the darkest parts of the internet, but the little voice in the back of her head had made its way up front and was commanding her to just walk back into the house. The bigger part of her brain was roaring in approval of the less PG goodbyes. Gwen made a compromise. Luckily, Kevin had a very spacious car, otherwise what she had planned would've been about 1000 times less sexy.

Gwen leant forward, brushing Kevin's unruly black hair away from his forehead and planting a single kiss there. Just a short, sweet little smooch: nothing more, nothing less. "Thanks for the ride, Kevin."

"Yep, no problem," Kevin replied, his voice a little higher than normal. He cleared his throat. "Uh… see you tomorrow then."

"Okay." As Gwen walked up the path to her house and heard Kevin peeling away from the curb like he always did, she smirked to herself. As she was kissing him, she just so happened to give him and eyeful down her shirt. Funny how that happened, wasn't it?

**Ooh, naughty Gwen! I'd just like to thank you all for the reviews, they all mean so much to me. Also, I'm leaving on the 5****th**** of November to go to Vietnam with my school for three weeks, so I probably won't post another chapter after this until after I get back. I also have exams coming up, so I should be studying for those. Sorry, sorry, sorry, and I love you guys so much. xxxx ZombiChick67 xxxx. **


End file.
